Barbie Dreamhouse Party
Barbie Dreamhouse Party is a video game that was developed by Torus Games and published by Little Orbit.Developer and publisher - Nintendo It is a 1-4 player gamePlayers - Nintendo available on Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS and 3DS, and PC.Platforms - Bandai It was released on November 12, 2013 in the US, with an ESRB rating of E for Everyone.US release - Amazon It was released in the EU on November 22, 2013, where the PEGI rating is 3+.EU release and rating - Bandai Trailers Barbie Dreamhouse Party Trailer|Trailer Barbie Dreamhouse Party - Wii U Wii 3DS DS - So fabulous! (Trailer)-1|Teaser Description Amazon "Join Barbie and her friends for an adventure that will take fans behind pink doors into the fantastic world of the Dreamhouse. Based on the popular Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse web series, dolls everywhere will get a chance to explore the Dreamhouse and play fabulous mini games."About - Amazon Little Orbit "Raquelle™ accidentally switched the helpful house butler “Closet” to “Party Game” mode. Barbie™ and her friends must party and play their way through the Dreamhouse™ and switch Closet back to “Normal” mode. Inspired by Barbie™ Life in the Dreamhouse episodes “Closet 2.0” and “The Upgradening.” www.Barbie.com/Dreamhouse Explore the Dreamhouse™ and play through fabulous mini-games as Barbie™ and her friends impress “Closet” with their skills, charm and style!"Description - Little Orbit Features *Featuring the characters and world from the Barbie™ Life in the Dreamhouse webisodes, where you can play as one of your favorite characters. *Play a variety of mini-games in the Dreamhouse™: fashion, dancing and pet grooming. *Dress Barbie™ and her friends in fab fashions from your favorite webisodes of Barbie™ Life in the Dreamhouse. *Explore the Dreamhouse™and collect over 100+ photos to display on the Barbie™ inspiration wall. Source: Little OrbitFeatures - Little Orbit *Features the popular characters and world from the Barbie Dreamhouse Party webisode *Play as your favorite character through intuitive mini-games that are accessible to gamers of all ages and experience levels *Play a variety of mini-games based on the many worlds of Barbie: fashion, cooking, grooming and gardening *Fully customizable characters, allowing each character to be in their latest fashion outfit Source: AmazonFeatures - Amazon A Closet for All Seasons It’s a meltdown in Malibu! Thanks to a bit of mischievous tampering, Closet--Barbie’s computerized cataloger of all things couture--has been switched to Party Game mode, and he’s not letting anyone out of the Dreamhouse until they’ve had their fill of fun, and then some. It’s time to get set and get glam as you and the dolls test your dexterity AND your fashion sense against Closet’s charming challenges! Exploring the Dreamhouse THE FOYER Here, in the heart of the Dreamhouse, you’ll have access to everything that a fun-loving fashionista could need! Enter the main hallway to begin a game session, where you and up to 3 of your friends can play through and challenge each other to a series of Closet’s games, or you can use the wardrobe on the right to customize your outfit with any of the super-fab fashion items you may have picked up. Head upstairs if you want to adjust the Options, view the Credits, or select a single mini-game to play from among those that you’ve unlocked. INSPIRATION WALL During your sensational stay at the Dreamhouse, be sure to check out the Inspiration Wall, located at the left side of the Foyer. This is where Barbie keeps all of the fabulous photos you’ve unlocked of her and her friends, as well as any cute collectibles that you may have found hidden throughout the Dreamhouse. Check back often to see if Barbie’s friends posted any new comments! Playing the Party CHALLENGES Whenever you enter a new room, Closet likes to kick things off with a quick scavenger hunt. Each of the dolls will need to find a specific item that Closet wants to use for his next game. Search the room carefully, and be sure to check out any places that look like they could be hiding something inside. Once all 4 items have been found, the game will begin. When it’s over, head to the exit door, where Closet will let you choose which room you want to visit next. MINI-GAMES Using his advanced artificial intelligence--and absolute control over the Dreamhouse--Closet has cooked up an exciting bunch of games designed for maximum entertainment. Each one is themed for a different room, and will have you and the dolls dashing, dancing and dressing up to see who can score the most points! Source: Little OrbitFeatures - Manual Controls Wii UWii U controls - Manual WiiWii version - Manual Nintendo 3DSNintendo 3DS controls - Manual Nintendo DSNintendo DS controls - Manual PCPC controls References Category:Video Games